The artist - Klaroline
by magikk
Summary: 'Klaus Mikaelson' she asked him, keeping her voice steady despite the nerves she felt at being in this confined space. 'Not today love,' he drawled, 'while you're a pretty girl I'm not in the mood for a groupie' She could've slapped his arrogant face, instead she kept her face impassive, 'oh I'm not a groupie, your agency hired me to help you with your work.'
1. Chapter 1

Greetings Fan world. So this is my first ever fiction which means please be gentle with me. I'm still not overly sure how this site works. I really enjoy Klaus being an arsehole so please don't think that's going to change, although like in TVD he will have redeeming qualities.

I don't know if I have to put a disclaimer but in case I do, I sadly own nothing, I don't own TVD or T.O. I also don't own the characters, everything I'm writing has come from my own (hopefully) brilliant mind.

Please enjoy!

Caroline Forbes waiting in the entrance of the Lobby, once again Klaus Mikaelson was late. She hadn't caught him before he'd stormed out at the meeting with his agent. A renowned artist whose latest show had been delayed on too many times, and that's where she had come in. A hired muse by his agent to inspire him in his work, tapping the toe of her brown boot impatiently she sighed. He didn't want her here. She didn't want to be here. He'd all put thrown the table at the meeting before leaving, she didn't even have a chance to go in and introduce herself, his reputation was formidable. He was arrogant, intimidating, frightening and volatile; no one else would work with him. But she didn't have a choice, a sponging loser of an ex and his string of bad investments had left her with no money and no place to live. Her face remained impassive when she thought of Tyler and his stupid schemes, he was the Del Boy of Mystic Falls, the tiny town she'd lived in before moving to New York. His latest modelling scheme had done more than just drain her money, it had also caused him to run off with his 'top model'. Caroline couldn't help but smirk and the failure that was Hayley Wolfbanes modelling 'career' but still Tyler was enamored with her and tried to force her on the world like she was really something special.

She straightened up when she saw him, his black leather jacket worn and only adding to his stereotypical bad boy image again the white T-Shirt underneath. He approached the lifts without looking at her and she followed him in. He didn't even ask her which floor she wanted to go to, he was too busy scowling to move when she leaned in, he was in the penthouse of course and she planned to follow him up there.

'Klaus Mikaelson?' she asked him, keeping her voice steady despite the nerves she felt at being in this confined space. 'Not today love,' he drawled, 'while you're a pretty girl I'm not in the mood for a groupie' She could've slapped his arrogant face, instead she kept her face impassive, 'oh I'm not a groupie, your agency hired me to help you with your work.'

'He looked at her properly for the first time, 'I don't need help,' he answered, the lift wasn't moving fast enough for his liking. He'd already had a bad morning and now this blonde was here making it even worse. 'Well you are several months late on your next show, and you are contractually obliged to accept help from your agency until you produce your paintings. So you don't really have a choice,' she tried reasoning. _Take a deep breath and stay calm,_ he looked like he wanted to hit her. He moved closing the gap between then until she was backed again the wall, 'listen sweetheart, today has been a long day and whilst a pretty thing like you would usually cheer me up, and don't think for a second that has anything to do with your personality, unless you're willing to lie back and spread those legs i'm really not interested. So why don't you take your nosy self, with your sad little life and stay out of my way.' As he finished the lift pinged and reached it's destination, he walked out smoothly but she followed.

He could hear the sound of her boots following him into his home. 'Let get this straight,' she started, he had succeeded in pissing her off and her voice was raised, 'I might be a pretty little thing but unlike your art you are simply average. Don't flatter yourself, you couldn't get me or have me if you tried. My job is to get you to finish your work, you need to produce twenty three brand new pieces to complete the collection and I don't give a shit how you get it done but you are getting it done. You want me to leave? Fine! I will leave when you finish your job arsehole. Now guess what, I'm moving in, I don't like parties, you aren't to have girls over all hours of the night, I'm a morning person and if you try, and listen carefully because I don't want there to be any confusing about this bit, if you so much as try anything funny with me. I will ruin you, because whilst your paintings might be great, no one wants to work with you, and an artist who can't even finish a painting really has no pull around the art community. Now I will see you tomorrow at 8am sharp.' And with that she walked out leaving a stunned Klaus watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

So I only started writing today and already there's a couple of followers and loads of views. No comments sadly but not much has happened yet. This chapter is a bit of a fill in until she moves into his flat so it isn't overly exciting, sorry!

Oh and once again I own nothing. Enjoy!

Caroline was shaking as she left, the whole way down in the lift she was just waiting for Klaus to come running after her yelling, as she walked out the building she half expected him to throw something at her head, or at least phone is agency. Part of her knew it wouldn't be his style, he wasn't a coward and was more than ready to fight, but the other part of her wondered if she had pushed him too far.

She walked out into the sun and made her way back to her friend Katherine's, she had been couch surfing for a while and the majority of her things she had been forced to send back to her mums in Mystic Falls. She missed her stuff, all the pictures that should have been on a wall, her wall. She had trusted Tyler to pay the rent bill after giving him the money. Instead he had taken it and spent it towards this agency, she hadn't known until it was too late and at that point her landlord had already found someone to take over her flat.

Along the way she bought a bottle of cheap wine and some snacks, money was really tight at the moment but the agency had given her a deposit and she had tried to give some of that to Katherine for the rent, her friend wouldn't hear of such a thing. Katherine had also lived in Mystic Falls but left in a scandal, although she was a couple of years older than Caroline in a small town it wasn't acceptable for a girl in her twenties to date a man in his early thirties. Her and Mason's relationship had been the talk of the town until he had left her for another women, humiliated she'd been all but driven out by everyone but Caroline. On reflection Caroline should have known Tyler was a cheat, his uncle Mason was a womanizer and so was his father.

Katherine was out when she arrived home, the clock had just reached 12 but Caroline poured herself a large glass of wine and put the TV on. She hated this, drinking in the day, she had never been a major party girl, though whenever Duke (who incidentally went to Duke) threw a bash in the woods she was always there. There was something about wine though, it helped her to relax, stretching her neck she sat on the sofa and started flicking through channels, and as usual it was crap TV. Infomercials telling her to buy things she had no money for, adverts for pills that had more side effects then it was worth taking them for, TV shows about women shouting at each other, finally she switched to the travel channel.

She had always wanted to travel, see the world, as a child she'd dreamt of faraway places like Paris or Rome. Her mother was a sheriff so the salary wasn't high, he dad gave her an allowance but even before he ran off with another man they weren't rolling in it as a family, though she never had to work through school. They both gave her some money when she left the Falls, it had been frittered away, she had only been in New York for a year but already she had aged. She couldn't turn back now and ask for more money from her parents. This Klaus job would set her up for a couple of months, give her both an income and somewhere to stay. It was her first job as a muse.

Katherine had suggested it, they both got tipsy one night on a bottle of Tequila and came across the job advert on Google. It was an agency and after a phone interview and a face to face she was hired. She quickly found out they were taking on someone specifically for Klaus. He had frightened away ever other muse in the city if not in person then by reputation alone. Her boss Anna actually seemed relieved when she took the job, which should have been her first clue.

By the time Katherine was home the bottle was empty and the evidence discarded. Caroline was watching tv, her bags were packed ready for the morning and the pizza was due to arrive any minute. Katherine worked as a paralegal sectary for a small firm in the big city, she loved her job and with her charm, cunning and intelligence she was quickly climbing the ladder to success.

Huffing as she came in she kicked off her heels and asked Caroline about her day, she was curious to hear all about Klaus Mikaelson, the bad boy of art. 'He was even ruder then I've heard, like he literally told me not only does he not want me there but unless I'm going to lay down so he can screw me there's no interest. He doesn't even seem to want to paint, he's some spoiled rich kid whose Billionaire parents let him get away with everything.' Caroline finished up after telling Katherine the whole story, she even mimicked his British accent when she spoke his parts. Katherine seemed impressed by Caroline flipping out at Klaus and actually clapped her hands in glee, 'I would really like to meet this guy myself, I bet you're doing him a kindness,' she said. 'Well,' her friend said, 'tomorrow I move in so you can always come over and visit, meet the monster himself.'

After the girls finished eating and Katherine broke out another bottle of wine, Caroline fell asleep on the sofa, drooling as she dreamed of Klaus and the new life she would start tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter to go up, I hate reading fictions and they stop after one or two, especially when I get really into them, so I am 100% finishing this bad boy even if only one person reads it.

This chapter will move things along a bit more, I've also taken some quotes that Klaus has actually said because I love playing spot the reference. One thing I want everyone to remember, Caroline got dumped. She got dumped hard. She is broke, has nothing, has accomplished nothing and is not looking for a relationship, so whilst it will eventually happen it's not something that will happen immediately. As for Klaus, well he has his own reasons for not wanting to get too close which will become clear in time.

As always, I own nothing and please enjoy the read :-)

It was the next morning with Caroline arrived, the door man had to swipe his key-card in the lift so she could go to the penthouse, apparently Klaus was still not keen on her working with him. He was friendly enough, with light blue eyes and blonde hair, very boy next door. His name was Matt he told her as he carried her two bags (he insisted on taking them both), she walked straight into the open apartment and looked around, Matt put down her bags and retreated downstairs telling her if she needed anything else to let him know. She tried to offer him a tip but he refused, giving her a wide smile.

'Klaus!' Caroline shouted out, she took a moment to look around, the last time she was there she couldn't take in her surroundings. The penthouse was massive, open and clean, a large open plan kitchen area was to her left, it was a kitchen she would never be able to afford. All the utensils and counter tops glistened. It even had a shiny black aga that looked like it had never been used. Caroline huffed, of course nothing in here had been used, he probably lived in restaurants. The apartments view was spectacular, the whole back wall was a tinted window and it overlooked Central Park,

She was looking out the window when we walked behind her, of course he heard her calling him, the whole bloody city probably heard it. There was something about her in that moment, looking out the window, peacefully, it caught him off guard. He didn't want the moment to end but he spoke up regardless, 'cough cough' he motioned as she jumped, that made him smirk, she hadn't noticed him. 'So sorry to distract you love,' he drawled, 'but since you're insisting on moving in like an unwelcome infestation perhaps you'd be so kind as to pick up your crap and move it to your room?' he kicked her bag as he spoke.

'Just point me in the direction,' she said and he motioned for her to follow, huffing she picked up her bags, of course he wouldn't actually help and carry one. He stood in the doorway watching as she started to unpack, the room of course was amazing. A huge double bed of a dark mahogany filled the room, deep red curtains hung from the ceiling and plush carpet covered the floor. A beautiful dressing table and wardrobe took up the rest of the space, but it didn't even come close to filling the room, it was easily bigger then Katherines entire apartment, the bathroom was amazing, a huge tub sat in the middle of the room, behind it was a double shower and the floor was a white marble. It even had a giant Hollywood mirror covering the wall for her to do her make up.

He watched in amusement as she looked around, clearly she was trying not to look impressed, 'I know it's probably very exciting for you to actually see how the other half live up close, I imagine there's quite a difference from the hovel you called home but if you could refrain from posting your little Instagram pictures and inviting all your sad little friends over I'd be so happy'. His voice heavy with sarcasm. She didn't even respond, instead just gave him a dirty look and continued opening her bags.

He smirked again, yes, he thought, it's going to be fun to torture this one. Once she had unpacked Klaus took her on a tour, his room was of course ostentatious, 'it's almost like you're compensation' she quipped gesturing to his custom made bed. 'Oh love,' he smirked taking a step and closing the gap between them, 'if you want to see what I've got, you only have to ask.' She rolled her eyes and push past him. The final room they came to was his studio. It was easily the biggest room, the only one upstairs and walls had been knocked down opening the space. She couldn't help but gasp as she saw it, sketches, paintings, doodles and pages just filled the walls, the large table in the center was covered and although to an outsider it was disorganised Caroline knew he probably had some order to the chaos.

He smiled as he watched her taking it in, yes he was proud of his work, to him it wasn't a job or merely a passion. It was his obsession, drawing and painting everything and anything he could. Scenes that he had witness and places he'd been, people on the streets that had caught his eye, animals that had made him smiles, anything and everything. He admired the beauty in the world, which much was clear to Caroline, each detail was painstakingly drawn and she almost wanted to decline her job then and there. Perfection couldn't be rushed and any work he eventually submitted would surely be breath taking.

'Why, why haven't you completed them,' she gestured to the larger canvases against one of the walls, the one on the easel was just blocks of colour, dark reds and blacks merged almost into one, it was dark and tragic but clearly incomplete. There was nothing really beautiful about it, instead it was angry. Cold. So unlike the rest of his work. 'What makes you think it isn't finished?' he asked, interested that she'd point it out, he knew it wasn't done, it wasn't even a good start, 'well,' she answered, 'there's no feeling aside from anger, usually your pieces are like a story, even if they start off sad they complete with another emotion,' she couldn't understand the way he looked at her once she said that so she turned back to the painting. Blush crept up her cheeks, it wasn't really her place to critic the art, just to inspire it.

'Hmmm I knew you were a groupie,' he smirked, she smiled and was relieved that he was actually joking with her. 'I haven't completed a piece in over a year, my reasons are my own and if you insist on being here and doing you 'job' as you call it then you should know, this room is out of bounds to you, I don't want you sneaking up and seeing how much has or hasn't been done. If I chose to show you something that's different but don't take it upon yourself to come into my personal work space. Don't touch anything if I do invite you up,' he finished and was surprised to see her nodding. He had expected a fight.

'Well Klaus, I'm going to leave you to it, the soon you get to work the quicker you can invite me up and show me something, I suggest we have dinner together tonight at 7pm and we can talk about how we are going to work together some more.' He agreed to the dinner and she inclined her head before leaving him to his own devices.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes new chapter up already, i really want to keep with the flow. I don't have a plan for this story, i know certain things I want to include but there is no real layout so if it seems like i'm on a tangent i probably got distracted. I'm at uni still have have a couple of big essays due already so whilst this is a reprieve it is still writing. Ergo, the chapters are never going to be 10,000 words like some peoples sadly.**

 **I want to say a big shout out to** ns2095, Eneilson , Angelikah, saraaaa and iamkatherine **for my first reviews. It's really nice you all took the time to write something even if it's short and sweet.**

 **As always I own nothing and please enjoy :) - Oh an I am from England hence some very British slang and terms. Google will be your friend if you get confused by anything**

He painted. It was the first time in a long time, since it happened. But it was something, moved his hand, a feeling, a desire to paint something light took over. It was different from his old work and the brush seemed to move by itself unguided and it caressed the canvas, no real shapes formed just light blues and whites, a golden yellow and pale pinks seemed to fill the painting until it was complete. It was a feeling more then anything, one he couldn't place, it had been too long since he felt anything.

He wasn't going to show Caroline, no this was...private. Something just for him, to keep, to remember. He'd lost all track of time until something spicy filled his nose. The smell told him it was dinner already, he had sat for ten hours without moving. Absorbed in his creation. He realised he needed the loo and a drink. After reliving himself he went downstairs and saw Caroline had laid the table, he hadn't had anyone over for dinner in a long time, and certainly hadn't done any cooking.

She'd changed into a simple white dress, he noted, she looked quite beautiful actually. He was going to have to rethink seducing her, he didn't mean to drive the others away. He just hated people in his personal space, judging him, waiting for him to perform like some clapping seal. No, his art was his own and just because he showed it and sold it didn't make it any less so.

He sat at the table, waiting for her to turn around, she jumped a few seconds later when she saw him. 'You really have to stop sneaking up on me,' she reprimanded him. 'Now love,' he said raising his eyebrow at her, 'please tell me how i'm sneaking up on you in my own home?'

She ignored that question and put a large pot on the table, 'so you had basically no food in the fridge or cupboards so I went out and picked up some groceries, no wonder you can't work, living in restaurants and off take outs.'

He looked at her in surprise, she served him chilli con carne from the pot and the first mouthful he took was delicious, 'yes' he said after he chewed, 'why don't you tell me how cooking is crucial to art? I know this might seem hard for you to understand, given that your job is basically harassing people with a talent into performing but some of us who actually live and work in the real world don't have time to cook and plan, I know you seem to think yourself invaluable to the cause but let me give you some real insight love, you're a 'muse' whatever the hell that means. Not only is it not a real job but that also means you don't get to sit and lecture me about my eating habits.' he finished helping himself to more food from the bowl.

He wasn't going to let her just swan into his home and start dictating how he live his life.

'Klaus you don't know anything about me, and yeah I get it, I'm in your space and you think I'm here to watch you and harass you. You produced such amazing stuff up until and year ago,' Caroline said, as she spoke she took out pictures of his work, some were from when they hung in galleries, some were from the internet, 'and then you stopped. Why?' she asked.

He looked down at the pictures, the memories of them caused him pain, so much so that it was almost physical, he looked up at her, the light behind her shone through her hair casting a halo around her, she was beautiful, and sweet. Innocent. He just shook his head, he couldn't talk about it. She caught the pain in his eyes.

'Talk to me.'she begged him

'This may come as a surprise to you, Caroline, but I'm not a terribly good person.' He said.

'Klaus, if we cannot trust one another, we cannot work together,' she replied.  
No, we cannot.' He pushed back his chair, she held his arm before he left the table, he looked down at her small hand. 'This doesn't have to be one way, I can talk too' she offered.

'Tell me sweetheart,' he began sarcastically, 'what makes you think even for a second that I care about anything you have to say? Did I really give you that impression? Your sad little life is of no interest to me so please don't be mistaken love, I care nothing for you and one average dinner isn't going to change that. Now if I'm contractually obliged to have you here so be it. But you aren't a therapist and I'm not into sharing.' And with that he left the table, if he'd looked back he would have seen the hurt in Caroline's eyes. But he didn't. instead he just walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter for the night, though I did go on and write a bit more of some future ones. Sorry** Kate-Klaroline **but I can't answer your question, it would tie it up in a nice bow but until I figure it out myself i can't make any promises.**

 **Enjoy everyone and as always I sadly own nothing.**

That night Caroline slept badly, she was haunted by painful memories, her ex and his cheating way, her parents and their disappointment to learn that she didn't have a 'real' career. In her nightmares Klaus' face and voice mocked her. In truth she had no idea what she was doing here. She was not cut out for this, to put up with his bullshit. After she'd left him yesterday she snooped around, in his study she found hidden pictures of who she assumed was his family. He either had a lot of brothers or cousins, his mum looked miserable, in fact they all did. Well except for his father who looked nasty. The older man's hand was clutched onto the only daughters shoulder, possessively, she wondered if they were still in England. Although she had heard of Klaus she had resisted the temptation to google stalk him, waking up covered in sweat she decided now would be as good a time as any. Tomorrow was a new day, a new start. She found that his elder brother Elijah was a prominent lawyer, he was already a partner and didn't look older than thirty.

His firm was based in the city and Caroline wondered if she'd be meeting him, she didn't find much on the other siblings but the parents owned a large estate in England. The house was massive and looked like the one in Downton Abby _I bet they even have servants_ Caroline thought resentfully.

She text Katherine not only an update of how badly it was going but also asking if she'd heard of Elijah, it was still too early for her friend to be awake but hopefully in the morning she would get the scoop. Caroline pulled on some clothes and went out for a walk, the sun was starting to rise and the view from the apartment would be amazing but she needed a break. _I can't believe I need a break already, this is pathetic._

He heard her leave, he hadn't slept well all night but then he never did. He went into the kitchen to see if she had bought any orange juice when he saw her phone buzzing on the counter. It was 6.30am and someone was messaging her. Checking that she was still gone he walked over and read the message, some guy called Tyler was texting her, saying he wanted to meet up. It was probably her boyfriend and that bothered Klaus, she shouldn't be living with another guy if she was dating someone else. He drank his juice and went to take a shower. When he came out he smelt eggs cooking, he walked into the kitchen to see Caroline in a tracksuit back from her walk, the wind had given her cheeks a pink glow and her hair was windblown but still beautiful.

'So Caroline, you have a boyfriend?' he asked not bothering to say good morning.

She looked at him weirdly as she kept stirring her eggs, 'I thought my sad little life was of no interest to you' she said repeating his words back to him, when he just looked at her she sighed and answered his question, 'no I don't, I have an annoying ex who stole all my money, ran off with some other girl, got my evicted from my apartment and had wrecked my credit score. I have a problem not a boyfriend' she answered, pouring the food onto her plate.

She noted that he wasn't eating anything and took a second plate splitting the eggs, 'why didn't you call the police?' he asked her surprised.

'Because there wasn't any evidence and to be honest, I want him out of my life. He will break up with his latest girl and come crawling back like he always does and if I don't get over him within that time I might take him back because I'm an idiot.' She answered.

 _I wonder why he's asking me this, I hope he doesn't think anything's going to happen between me and him._ She thought.

'Ah well love, perhaps you're stronger than you think,' he smiled knowingly.

Tyler had indeed sent her a text asking for her to meet, Klaus had taken the opportunity to record his number and give him a call, asking him to come by the penthouse on Caroline's behalf. It was time to get rid of this girl once and for all, especially after scrolling through some more of her messages, her life was pretty boring until he saw the most recent message asking about Elijah to some girl called Katherine. He really didn't want that situation coming to light. It wouldn't be for another hour until Tyler stopped by so Klaus kept himself busy until he heard the knock at the door, Caroline dutifully answered, 'Tyler' she gasped as Klaus smiled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**So another chapter has been added, a massive thanks for all the reviews, it's really nice to hear from people and to know that some of you are enjoying it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I wrote this in class on my iPad and it isn't that ways to go through spelling and grammar. It's also a little bit shorter but of course there is more to come!**

 **As always I own nothing so please enjoy xx**

Caroline answered the door, Klaus had gone into his room he wasn't even working. She sighed knowing it was going to be yet another long day, this job wasn't worth the salary not that she had a choice. 'Tyler' she gasped when she opened the door, 'what...what are you doing here?' He looked good she had to admit it. His dark hair was ruffled in just the right way and his chocolate brown eyes looked through her, like he could see her soul.

'Caroline, ...' He brushed a hand through his hair and looked at her sheepishly, 'I know I shouldn't of come but I had to see you. I missed you, please can we talk?'

She nodded stunned, opening the door further and letting him in, klaus listened intently from behind the door, it would be interesting to see how she handled this.

She lead him into the kitchen and pulled out two glasses, pouring them both some water. 'Tyler,' she began, she realised how tired she sounded, 'I can't give you anymore money. You already took everything I have'

Klaus straightened at this, so she'd given him money? What kind of man bleeds a women dry?

'Caroline,' Tyler began taking her hand in his, 'it isn't like that. The business is doing well but well, I miss you. I wanted to come, to see you and see if you could find a way to give me a chance. You don't have to take me back right now, I can earn that.'

'And what about Hayley?' She asked

'I broke up with her, there was already this girl and I kinda fell for her. I don't know how anyone wouldn't because she's pretty incredible. I realised the second I left that Everything I like about me is you,'

Her heart broke hearing that, but klaus had heard enough. Even she couldn't be stupid enough to take him back.

Klaus smothered coming out of his room, 'sorry to interrupt love, but whilst I'm not exactly your biggest fan even I can't sit back and watch this travesty happen.'

'And who the hell are you?' Tyler asked his stance changing to defensive.

'Im Klaus Mikaelson mate.'

'Tyler I think you should go, I need some space, to think about this. To think.' Caroline said turning to him, 'I'll call you'

Tyler didn't look happy but he didn't say anything, he nodded and shot klaus one last angry look before turning and leaving.

'Seriously what is your problem?' Caroline asked him

'Love, let's be honest you can do a lot better then that pathetic excuse for a man, I invited him thinking you'd either grow a pair or bugger off but now I just feel bad you lack the minimal self esteem to stand up for yourself,'

'I lack the self esteem? Oh that's rich! You invited him? What the hell Klaus, what even gives you the right to be snooping in my personal life?'

'Just like you did when you starting asking questions about Elijah?'

'I...that's different...and you went through my phone!' She was shouting now. 'You know what it is non of your business who I do or don't date and if my and Tyler get back together that is also nothing to do with you,'

'You mark my words: Small town boy. Small town world. It won't be enough for you.' He said, and with the look of surprise on her face he walked up the stairs to his studio. He didn't look back as he heard her say, 'I didn't know you cared' in a soft voice. Because he did and he wasn't sure why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all, so sorry for the serious delay, I am back!**

 **This is a really short piece just get myself back into the swing and adding a bit more info to the Klaus/Elijah situation. Please keep the reviews coming!**

That night Klaus had lay awake, thinking about his past. Caroline, his work, if anything she was more of a distraction. It was 3am when he finally got up and went up to his studio to paint, creaking his neck he sat on his stool staring at the large blank canvas in front of him. He didn't know where to start, well actually he did. He slowly started blocking out the piece, several shapes took place, his family.

He painted them often, when he was sad. Long gone were the days where he could pick up the phone and call them, he remembered the drunken conversation he and Elijah had before he'd left that night, the last thing his brother had said to him, 'Family is power, Klaus. Love, loyalty; that's power. This is what we swore to one another years ago, this is us. We remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together.'

Before everything, when they were younger, Elijah was the one who bought Klaus a ticket to Paris, Italy and Prague. He wanted him to see the world, to really live it. Klaus wasn't made for the shrewd business world, he was passionate, angry and excitable. He needed to go off and see great things, experience history first hand.

He had owed Elijah more than words for the gift he gave him, inspiration.

The truth was, Caroline might be here as a muse but he didn't paint because he was uninspired, he didn't paint because he no longer deserved the gift.

He sat back and stretched, looking at the canvas now, it showed him and his elder brother, Elijah's hand resting on his shoulder, his expression serious by eyes sparkling. Klaus was looking back at him, to the outsider he looked sad, perhaps even angry but as the artist he could see what no one else could, the love reflected in his eyes.

Yes family was power, and now he was powerless.

He stood up checking the time, 9am, glad the annoying girl hadn't disturbed him this morning. He turned and walked away from the painting, unable to bare his brothers face any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all, sorry about the wait time. This one is a little longer then my last. I did upload it on my iPad so I know there are going to be some spelling mistakes, sorry in advance but try and ignore them and enjoy!**

Caroline hadn't slept well. She had called her friend Katherine and they had agreed to meet for lunch, seeing Tyler again had confused her. Yes she was angry, he had just left her for that...that whore. But she was also annoyed at herself, it wasn't just Hayley that was to blame, yes she went after a taken man but Tyler had let it happen. Hell knowing him he had probably encouraged the whole affair.

Klaus had been up all night in his studio, if he didn't produce something finished soon then she would get fired. Not to mention she wouldn't get another job and she really needed the money.

A phone call that morning to her mother had made her worry, her mum was a local sheriff who had recently been diagnosed with cancer. Whilst she had a good healthcare plan her mum didn't earn enough to spend on lavish things and holidays. Her parents were both comfortable but Caroline wanted to get her mum, something, perhaps a spa weekend, help take her mums mind off her cancer treatments.

The whole conversation had of course been her worrying about Caroline, asking if she needed anything, expressing her worry that she was living with a strange man. She had googled Klaus and seen all the stories in the press, a reclusive temperamental painter with an attitude. Understandably she was worried about her daughter.

Caroline had turned down the offer of money, perhaps foolishly. The advance shed received on taking this job was almost gone, debt collectors had been on the phone to Katherine. It seems Tyler had out a couple of things in Caroline's name, the apartments security deposit she wasn't getting back as she'd been unable to pay the full rent before moving out. This means she would have to message him, if only to remind him that he needed to pay these guys.

She also needed some new clothes, make up and other supplies. Buying groceries in theory made her a good roommate but Klaus didn't offer to pay half, nor did he seem to feel the need to buy any himself though he was more then happy to eat her food.

Getting the lift down to the lobby, her foot was tapping, as she went to exit the building the doorman Matt caught up with her, 'Miss Caroline' I'm glad I caught you, a young man brought these flowers by this morning. White roses, beautiful no?' He smiled proudly gesturing to a beautiful bouquet of flowers, 'I was about to take them up to you, do you want me to drop them by?' She smiled at him, the flowers were 100% from Tyler, of course he could never remember she liked tulips.

It was just another example of him 'not getting it', yes they were a nice gesture but they were generic, they weren't her favourite, the note was probably store bought and said something like 'let's talk from Tyler' and he wouldn't of sent them himself. A thought made her smile, he usually would've brought these by himself, being cocky and assuming they would have her gushing.

Klaus must have frightened him off, at least enough for him not to turn up at his apartment again. 'Thanks Matt, yes they do look nice, Klaus is upstairs so feel free to swing by and leave them there for me.

She knew Klaus would hate it, but something about that made her smile. She took an unhealthy amount of satisfaction in the thought of pissing him off

Caroline and Katherine met at the cafe opposite her office building, she as usual looked amazing. The tight black suit and fancy heels shouted both sophistication and sex. Her friend was stunning and it was no surprise that guys were chasing her all over town.

There was something different about her friend today though, a certain gleam in her eye she couldn't place. 'Katherine, have you had sex recently?' Caroline asked her friend excitedly.

Katherine but her fork down, it was stuffed with the usual healthy salad, looking around slightly embarrassed she smiled, 'Caroline do you want to ask that a little louder? That man across the street wasn't able to hear you!' She replied.

'Oh my god, you did. You actually had sex with someone and you never even told me! Who was it?' Caroline was officially excited, she'd been living on Katherine's sofa which meant both she and her friend had taken an unwilling vow of abstinence.

'Just some guy from the office, nothing serious I promised. He was only alright, besides, now you are finally out of my place I had to celebrate somehow' her friend joked.

'Well celebrate while you can, I might be moving back in'

'Ummm no, no what why? You've only just gone, he can't be that bad. Think of the money, think of the view, think of the art, hell thinks me!'

'Its not even that it's that bad, yesterday Tyler '

'Scum'

'Yes scummy Tyler shows up out of the blue, declaring his love for me. Probably wanting money I don't have. Klaus kicked him out'

'Interesting'

'No not interesting, the guy hates me in his personal space let alone a stranger. Plus Tyler is a dick'

'True'

'Anyway, and today he sent me roses'

'Not even tulips?'

'Never tulips, and klaus still hasn't finished a single painting, eh guy won't open up and tell me why he won't paint. He won't let me in his studio he just sits up there like some massive loner staring at the walls what him paint dry because he's that boring. Oh did you find out anything about his family?'

'Well he sounds like an arsehole, so ignore him. Tyler is a raging dickhead and you have to bin those flowers'

'I sent them up to the apartment to annoy klaus'

'Oh...well fair enough. As for the family, well his brother Elijah actually owns my law firm. I've never met him but super good looking, like armarni model perfect in his sexy three piece fancy suits. He has the whole sexual stare going'

'I know the one, klaus had it too'

'Yeah, plus what is up with that accent?! I was in the lift with him once and he like pushed the button for me, let's just say I made a rule not to shit where I sleep but with him I would happily make an exception -any day!'


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine Pierce left lunch with her friend worried. She hadn't been so worried about Caroline since she had found her, sat on the floor of a dirty empty apartment, unwashed for days, crying so that tears no longer fell from her face.

That had been the last time Tyler left, the fight between them had been explosive and Katherine, although concerned she hadn't heard from Caroline in five days, it had only been after she had see Tyler and his whore together that she had gone to investigate. What she had found made her stomach tighten, even now, the memory of it made her feel sick.

Katherine had marched over and crossed the street, the warm sun glaring on her back, she had yelled at Tyler. The girl he was with barely looked ashamed as he had told her about leaving Caroline. She'd tried calling non-stop as she finished her day at work and finally gone over.

Scooping up her friend and packing the few belongings she'd owned Katherine had felt like mother, taking a child by the hand and making the decision that she needed to leave. Tyler had left her broken, damaged and poor.

She entered her office building and resisted the urge to sigh, Caroline's expression when she talked about Tyler was…concerning. What was interesting however, was how Klaus had reacted. Kicking him out, a strong response.

Another thought entered Katherine's mind, how had Tyler known where to find Caroline? Katherine wouldn't tell him, her parents loathed him, so could it have been Klaus? Was the whole thing a power play? Invite the ex and chuck him out, or maybe Tyler had just asked Matt, she wasn't sure but if Klaus was involved she wasn't happy.

After Caroline had asked her to google Klaus and the Mikaelson family, she had. Although she had lied to her friend, she knew Elijah Mikaelson. Not only did he own her company but she had never seen a man fill a suit quite so well.

He was handsome, charming and had held the lift open for her on her first day. She had been rendered silent. Every day for the last eighteen months of working there she had hoped to see him, on the rare occasions she had, the opportunity to speak to him hadn't come up.

As attractive as he was, Katherine had decided a long time ago that her career was more important than any man, but seeing him walk a few paces in front of her, her heart fluttered. Maybe…just maybe she could make an exception for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Firstly, massive thanks for all the feedback. I am still going with this one but annoyingly I have loads of work/stuff on so it isn't as consistent posting as I had originally planned. But like I said, a big thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, I'm getting a lot of love which is so nice to read. I wanted to move the story a long a bit but it's a slow one I'm afraid. Regardless please enjoy!**

Caroline had left lunch with her friend feeling confident and strong. She didn't want to think about the fact that the name Tyler was echoing in the back of her mind, calling to her. She didn't want to think about his big brown eyes, the tousled hair, his body…

No. She wasn't going to think about any of that. Instead she WAS going to think about the money, the money he had taken. Her heart which he had broken, her sick mothers added stress, the frustration of Katherine as he once again appeared. So after two glasses of wine as she walked around the city she loved, feel small in comparison to the large buildings that surrounded and protected her, she felt strong. Stronger then she had in year, so when her phone rang and she saw Tyler's name flash across the screen she made the decision to reject the call.

It would of course be pointless, he was persistent when he wanted something. But the conversation that was floating in her head, the argument building wasn't to be said today. Instead she would enjoy the warmth of the sun on her bare arms, shake out her hair and prepare to give Klaus a stern talking to.

After an hour she made her way back to the penthouse, the walk had been refreshing but as the lift rose she could feel a sense of dread coming upon her. When Caroline had taken the job as muse she had originally thought it was a joke, then perhaps code for something unsavory which she would of course turn down. After discovering it was a real job she saw the potential, not just to witness great pieces of art being created, written, painted and said; but also to have influenced them.

There was something quite amazing about inspiring someone. That was until she had met Klaus. It had barely been a week and she wanted to throw in the towel. But money was tight, she wasn't going to worry her mother or father. She certainly wasn't going to move in with Katherine, her friend had made it clear she needed to stick things out, that kind of tough love with typical of the feisty Petrova. Just another reason why Caroline loved her.

As she entered the penthouse taking a deep breath she called Klaus' name. Not really expecting a reply she dropped her bag and made her way up the steps to his studio.

Now Caroline is nosey. She knows it, her friends know it and whilst it can seem like an interrogation she can't help herself. Although it can be frustrating for some, her old childhood friends would list it as a reason they love her – though never to her face.

So when Caroline opened the studio door (after quietly knocking and not getting a reply….okay she didn't knock just listened against it for a second) she could hardly be expected to resist having a look around.

And what a sight it was, canvases surrounded the room, covered the walls, some had to be tilted as they were taller than the room itself. Colours were splashed across some, the ones closest to the door were piled against each other.

She flipped through them gently, unable to help herself. Faces, beautiful women, sketches of pretty girls and handsome men all beneath her fingertips.

She had googled Klaus before she took the job, so she knew he was talented but this…this was something else. He didn't just paint people, he painted emotion. The sadness in their eyes, their soft lips getting ready to speak. It was truly personal and in that moment she understood why he didn't finish them.

He wasn't 'stuck' as they all thought, no, they were part of him. Each piece and as she flipped through his sketch book she realized something, 'they're all so sad' she spoke allowed. More of a whisper.

She jumped when she heard a reply, 'well love, it seems you've broken my only rule'.


	11. Chapter 11

Firstly, thanks to all the nice & positive reviews. I was going to write a paragraph calling someone out for their negative one but to be honest I don't really care.

Sorry this story hasn't been updated much, I've let the side down but life has been hectic and whenever I get a chance to chill I'm usually reading so watching Jessica Jones which I am currently obsessed with.

Caroline jumped at his voice, he looked furious and for the first time she was scared of him. She had broken his rule and invaded his privacy, trying not to let her voice shake and without being able to look him in the eye, 'they're all so sad' she repeated.

'Yes' he replied walking into the room slowly. He didn't like anyone in here, this was his space, but she looks small against the high paintings that covered his walls. She stood out against the darkness, neat and tidy in the mess. Her blonde hair bright and contrasting, there was something strange about see her in there, so opposite to what the room symbolized to him. The darkness that rested inside.

'Why? Why do you paint them like that?'

'I paint how I feel. When I feel sad I paint sadness, when I feel happy my pieces are happy. My last collection was happier, this one is darker. Deeper, artists are shallow. Begging for scraps at the table of investors but I don't need their money. I don't need their approval Caroline. I paint for myself.'

She hadn't expected such an honest answer, he was closer to her now and her senses became super aware of him. He fitted the room, his brown eyes swimming with emotions she couldn't place, his dark t-shirt helping him blend in. Even his creamy skin seems to mate the start contrasts of colour.

'You shouldn't go through life trying to find sorrow'

'So I should try to be happy?'

'Well why not?'

'Is that what you do Caroline? Do you try and be happy? Do you ignore that ache when you think about home, the home you miss? Maybe you smile fondly at the memories of that ex…Tyler wasn't it? Are you always so happy?'

'Not always, no' she was stung by his words. In truth she hadn't been happy in a long time, not even back in Mystic Falls. Her mother's sickness had delayed her departure and she didn't want to leave but the Sheriff has practically forced her out. _Leave your life Caroline_ her mum had told her. So she had tried. 'I can be sad. But I don't look for sadness, there is enough of that already. So yes I find reasons to be happy and cling onto them'

'Foolish' he said, he hasn't meant to speak allowed, he saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

'I might be foolish Klaus, but at least I can see the good in people. You don't even try. You want everyone to hate you and everyone to fear you and then when they do you act like some outcast but you do it to yourself. You want to paint something sad to annoy the dealers and the gallery owners then go ahead. But don't act like you've a lifetime of pain behind each painting, that's false.'

'You know nothing about me pain'

'And you know nothing of my happiness' she said walking towards the door. She was done with him.

He threw a blank canvas on his easel. Happiness, he thought, was easy to come by, it took a real person to reach into their sorrow and pull it out and that is what he would to. He would get rid of it, throw it all on a canvas. He reached for the black paint and began, and once it was done, once everything was out it would be okay. Except it wouldn't. Of course it wouldn't be okay, nothing ever would.

He painted furiously as he thought, voices in his head talked over each other, contradicting every thought that passed through him. Eventually he stood back, he had painted the room, and Caroline stood in all her white, pink and blonde glory. It was the moment before he had spoken. It wasn't easy to see, a viewer might easily miss it, but there was a flicker of something in her eyes. Seeing it was what had made him speak, it wasn't sadness. Not it was recognition. He hadn't recognized it before now, but on the canvas it was easy to see, Caroline was just as lost and alone as he was.

He smiled. _Good_ he thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**So this chapter is a little different but I hope everyone enjoys. I'm trying to move the story along. Again thank you for all the positive reviews, it's crazy how many people are reading/following my story :)**

Katherine Pierce liked a plan. She liked to know what was happening and so when her boss, the head other law firm and the man she had a crush on for ages now stepped into the same lift as her again she saw one form in front of her eyes.

She had never actually met Klaus, he had never attended one of the company's painful 'family days' and although she had met Elijah's other...rather awful siblings she knew Elijah was different. There was something about his smile, the way he held doors open for people, how sharp he looked in a suit and how he was thoughtful and quiet but still a shark. It was rare to find such qualities in a Man Katherine thought, yet there was still something about him she couldn't place.

A few other people stepped on and out of the lift until Katherine reached her floor, as she went to step out she turned to Elijah, caught his eye and smiled shyly. It was a move she had practiced for weeks in front of huge mirror. The arch of her neck was more flattering, the angle made her lashes look full and long, there was a mischievous glint in her eyes and she smiled at him. It was the perfect mixture of sweetness and the promise of something darker.

It was also the first time Elijah Mikaelson noticed Katherine Pierce. He noticed her smile, her eyes and the shape of her mouth. He noticed the curve of her figure as she walked away from him, slender yet womenly and soft. He noticed her long dark hair that curled meeting the arch of her back.

Every other man in the lift had noticed her and when he spoke to his PA, Cami a discreet and smart girl she immediately knew who he was talking about, she had wondered how it had taken Elijah so long to notice Katherine. Whilst they weren't friends Elijah was usually observant and Pierce was a beautiful girl, even though she and Cami didn't get along.

 _Of course he fancies her_ she thought to herself, Elijah listened as Cami told him about Katherine. He went back through to his office and sat at his large, mahogany desk. He was smiling until he caught sight of his background, it was an old photo of his family. His younger brother Klaus stood proudly in the middle, flanked by his other siblings. It was rare for them all to be in the same photo.

Hi eyes flicked to himself, he was wearing a three piece suit and although his smile wasn't obvious it was there, a proud glint in his eyes. Next to him stood a women not related to the family, her arm was intertwined in his and a smile filled her face. It was painful even now for him to look at her, Katia. She was radiant in the picture. He wasn't ready to change it, he still couldn't understand what had happened. Instead he opened his browser and got on with some work, quickly forgetting about Katherine.


	13. Chapter 13

**So firstly, massive thanks for all the love! It's very cool not only how many people are reading and following this but how many people are commenting. Klaus is still evil (which is how i love him) so if you are going to get all upset then you need to read another story.**

 **Oh and I really wasn't going to put in Alaric buuttt I thought why not, though he really won't be a key character so don't get over excited :)**

 **Enjoy and please keep commenting!**

Mr Saltzman had hired Caroline to do a job, it was with his company that Klaus had a contract to fulfil and whilst he didn't want to rush the genius that was Klaus Mikaelson (so at least everyone told him what a genius he was) he needed to get those paintings up.

In truth, Mr Saltzman had only branched out into the art world because of his wife, Isobel. It had been two years since her passing and he missed her every day, the way her hair fell down her back, the way she danced around the house unaware anyone was watching. She had been very sick before she was lost to the world and Mr Saltzman didn't like many people, but he had loved her. It was her passion, and at first he had humoured her.

She had always told him that true art couldn't be rushed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in a meeting with the companies' investors as they all told him the show needed to open, and it needed to open soon.

Mr Saltzman didn't like Klaus. He didn't like his British accent which made him sound pompous, he didn't like his dark moods swings, manic smile and crazy eyes. He didn't like his paintings or the temper tantrums which led to work being destroyed. Isobel however, had admired the Englishman, towards the end, she had grown fond of his darker paintings, something Mr Saltzman hated.

He left his office and headed over to the penthouse, he had been patient enough with Klaus but the show was set to open in less than a month and he hadn't seen one piece of work.

As the lift took him to the top he contemplated what kind of a job Caroline Forbes had done, he had never met her and thought the idea of a muse sounded incredibly stupid. Regardless, he hoped it had work because they only had a month.

He walked into the penthouse to find Caroline waiting for him, he had spoken to her over the phone and found her bubbly, happy and more than willing to help him. He called Klaus' name when he first entered but didn't hear a reply.

'He's upstairs painting,' the blonde told him. He had been surprised by her, in truth he had expected a charlatan, someone who was laughing at them and taking their money. She was young, pretty and seemed smart enough, Klaus had a reputation for being a bit of a dick, but she seemed to be holding her own.

They walked up the stairs and she knocked on the door, the place was impressive with a great view. He made a mental note to remind Klaus that if he wanted to live in a place like this still he needed to produce some art.

'Well don't just stand outside love, enter' came the British voice Saltzman knew.

Caroline opened the door and the first thing that hit was the smell, the oil paint fumes and turps was really strong. No one Klaus was so moody, he was fuming himself in.

'Klaus you really need to keep this door open when you paint,' Caroline reprimanded him.

'Well love, after your little wander in here the other night, I thought I'd take some precautions, hence the lock'

'Okay well Mr Saltzman is here to enquire about your progress as we discussed, remember' she was nodding at him, like speaking to a child.

'yes love, I don't suffer from any memory loss so yes I remember our conversation perfectly'

'Well Klaus' Saltzman spoke up, 'I'm glad you're both getting a long but as you know the show is in a month and the pressure is on so which of these pieces are ready?' he walked into the room looking around and Caroline flinched. There was something dark but personal about Klaus' work and seeing someone just walk in felt weird, even to her.

Klaus had noticed her reaction but didn't comment. Instead he followed Saltzman in with his hands clasped behind his back, they stopped in front of one of the largest pieces, it was dark and tragic.

Saltzman stared at it for a few minutes, it was a game between them, who would speak first. It didn't take him long to break the silence 'she would have liked this' he said. He didn't need to elaborate who he was talking about, they both knew, the scent of Isobel was in the air with this painting.

'I actually painted it before she passed away, this is an older one' Klaus spoke, normally he would make the man suffer but there was a certain power he felt, reminding Saltzman of his loss.

Saltzman nodded and walked towards the door, 'I don't care how you do it, but the show opens in a month so get your shit together and get the pieces ready or I will sue you for everything. For this apartment, for all your work, hell even the shirt off your back and don't forget Mikaelson that lawyer brother is hardly on call for you now' he watched a flash of anger pass through Kalus' eye before leaving satisfied.

'What was that about?' Caroline asked him.

'Well love, he came in to tell me what to do, and I might of reminded him of his dead wife, petty maybe but I don't like taking orders… remember that sweetheart and close the door on your way out'.

Caroline felt cold as she left, she closed the door and leaned against it, Klaus fought dirty, that was something she knew already. But if he was going to invite Tyler and pull this crap, then maybe she would look into his lawyer brother and see how tough he was then.

She headed down and formed a text to her friend, Katherine didn't like the fight fair either and she would need all the help she could get.


	14. Chapter 14

**A slightly shorter chapter, you'll have to forgive me. A massive thanks to all the views/reviews. It's crazy that this is my first fic and more then 10,000 people have been reading it. It's amazing how many followers I have and reviews, a massive thank you to TwilightHybrid :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Caroline hated waiting. She was impatient, impulsive and almost childlike with it. The day before she had called her friend Katherine to investigate Klaus. There had to be a reason that he and his family were no longer on speaking terms, why his art had suddenly become so much darker (well more so then usual) and why there were no family photos around the penthouse, in fact, as far as she could tell the only person who bothered to call Klaus was some guy called Marcel. He was basically a recluse and no wonder he was so vile.

After he had chased Saltzman away Caroline hadn't even bothered chatting to him, but this morning she had risen and made them pancakes. He hadn't joined her for breakfast so she knew at lunch he would be starving. She wanted sushi but knew she needed something with an appealing smell to bring him downstairs, as she finished baking brownies she heard him emerge.

'Good afternoon love'

'Well I'm am so glad to see you up and about' her reply was dripping in sarcasm, she didn't want to push him too far or he would take the food and run.

'Something smells delightful and I woke up in such a happy mood'

'Well I hope that mood has extended to painting'

'As it happens love it has'

She turned surprised and looked at him, he looked smug and mischievous so she knew he was plotting something. 'Well good…that means you get lunch'

She placed a slice of quiche in front of him, 'no cake for you until you eat your quiche' she said, her joking tone made him smile.

'Wouldn't dream of it love'

That lunch they chatted, nothing deep just about their favourite films and books, he learnt she loved to read all the British classics, Austen was her favourite author and he was impressed by her knowledge. He learnt she had been a cheerleader and filed that away, one day he would have to get her drunk enough to perform a routine…she would be a fun drunk he could imagine.

The conversation was light and flowing and Caroline found herself enjoying it, she didn't mention art or his family. He didn't ask about hers or anymore about Tyler, whom had been calling her non-stop for the past few days. After they finished eating their cake they stayed for another hour, just talking.

Eventually the conversation paused and Klaus said he ought to be getting back to work, Caroline nodded in agreement but couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. She tried to smile but he could see she had been enjoying his company, it made him smile. Getting Caroline Forbes out of his home would be easier then he originally thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**So a massive thank you to all the feedback and love, it's so cool how many people are enjoying this! This is a slightly shorter chapter but with lots of interaction so enjoy :-)**

For the first time in a long time, colour was at Klaus Mikaelson's finger tips. It was on the end of his brush, a soft pink, the shade of a certain blonde's lips. He rolled his head, stretching his neck. Resting the brush on his pallet he stood back and admired his work.

Since lunch he had been painting and it was now 7pm that was six solid hours of work, he hadn't even gone to the toilet. Instead his work had consumed him as it once had.

The day that Caroline Forbes had entered his life, with her swishy blonde hair like gold, her perfect pink lips and kind eyes, he had not anticipated the impact she would have on him. And not in a good way. This painting, this….masterpiece was perhaps his cruelest work, he smiled to himself. But it was a sad smile, although the painting was now done and nowhere near dry (oil paints took bloody ages) it was harsh, work then the Saltzman women…

He made his way down to dinner, perhaps he should hire a cook he mused to himself. He certainly would miss someone organising his meals, but then Forbes was no more than a glorified maid to him.

In front of him were tacos, they smelt delicious. He loved Mexican food, helping himself as Caroline poured them a glass of wine each.

'Really I'm not supposed to let you drink, but since you've actually been working I thought I could bend the rules…just this once' she said smiling. She was so relieved he'd actually started painting, although she hadn't seen what yet, she was sure whatever had kept him locked up for hours with classical music blasting was sure to be good…and hopefully worth it.

'Funny love, I didn't have you down as a rule breaker' he grinned, it would harm him to play with her a little…while she was still here. He was pleased to see her blush.

'I didn't think you knew what rules were'

'Oh I know what they are love, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to break them so easily'

'Is that why you do it? Are you a rebel?' Sarcasm dripped off each word and he smiled

'Aren't we all?'

'I'm not'

'How are you so sure?'

'Because I know the rules…and I follow them'

'That sounds boring. Come on love, don't you ever want a bit of adventure, a bit of excitement in your life?'

'I've had enough for a lifetime'

'Ah, so that's it….. That explains the messy break up and the weak creature falling at your feet'

'Tyler isn't weak, just manipulative,…like you'

'Except you and I aren't dating'

'No we aren't'

'Because if he we were, then I wouldn't need to beg you to come back'

He stood up to leave, 'and why would that be?' she asked, suddenly their banter had a serious tone.

'Because love, I would never have hurt you in the first place'


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so so much love iamkatherine and TwilightHybrid for all your reviews that are amazing so thanks again! And also for the guest reviews, please keeping reviewing because it encourages me to write!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys!**

Klaus left the table thoughtful, there had been a ring of truth in his words. He would never have hurt her, though his natural destruction of everything he loved most likely would have. He was like King Minos of old, everything he touched turned to gold, a gift until it became a cure. But unlike him Klaus wasn't greedy, at least he wasn't anymore.

He started on his next piece but couldn't find the colours, after just under an hour he gave up, huffing he stood and left his studio. He needed to walk, to explore the city he once loved. It was his home, his kingdom. He would watch the people scuttle past, all of them working their miserable jobs, hoping for half a day leave, earning minimum wage. He would observe the lovers, their quarrels and spats so public.

The affection he once felt for the world was lost, his sorrow and depression like a dark cloud, following him at every turn and reminding him of his loss.

After he had left the flat Caroline had been lost in thought, laying on her bed gazing up at the ceiling she was struggling to get the conversation between her and Klaus out of her mind. Tyler was still messaging her, and although she knew it was for the best she was unable to let him go. In truth he was more than an ex, they hadn't been friends until he was sick, suddenly their bond had formed. She had reached out to him and helped nurse him back to health.

She didn't blame him for being the way he was, he was spoilt by his mother, his father was also critical and nothing was good enough. But the captain of the football team dating the head cheerleader was always a cliché, one apparently they couldn't escape.

After moving away together the problems had started, okay he didn't have a job and as usual she supported him; but the money from his parents stopped coming and Caroline quickly became exhausted, tired of working three jobs to support them. Fed up of coming home to a messy flat, an empty fridge.

Slowly he had worn her down, the once proud control freak now needed his approval, she barely had time to be social and when she was he needed to be there. He needed to approve her outfit, telling her that the chosen dress was too short, she needed to return it. The lipstick made her mouth look ugly, why did she wear her hair down so much?

Before she knew it the comparisons crept in, it started off slowly, the girl in a magazine she was reading was pretty, why didn't she put in more effort? Katherine was a bitch but at least she had confidence, why didn't Caroline? Slowly she stopped speaking to her friends as much, it was easier for her to stay in, going out always caused trouble. Was she flirting with that guy? What did they need to go to bars all the time? Why couldn't she be happy at home, waiting for him and taking care of him…wasn't that what she wanted?

And so she did, she stayed in and waiting like a good girlfriend would. He used to walk her to work sometimes, and pick her up. Tyler grew suspicious of what she was doing, she was ten minutes late, where had she been?

He couldn't let her quit, no, he needed the money. But it wasn't so much the loss of her character she missed, or the clothes, the money she had wasted, the friends she had cut out of her life, the time with her mother she could never get back. No, it was more than that. It became humiliating for her, hearing he had been out with other girls.

Coming home to find their made bed messy, he didn't even bother lying, but Caroline wasn't strong enough to leave him, he had taken her and slowly cut away. So when he left, as distraught as she was, there was a sense of relief and that was what sadden her more. She had been happy for him to leave her for another women.

After losing all three jobs and being unable to pay rent, Caroline got back in touch with Katherine, she was surprised when Pierce welcomed her with open arms, but then Katherine always was a man hater.

It took some time, a few months really for Caroline to build herself back, but she had. She wasn't quite the girl she was in high school, but then no one was. Time changes people, Klaus was mean and nasty but there wasn't the same hesitance she felt with Tyler. She didn't flinch when he moved, she could argue back, be in charge and so she did.

Every day she stayed, every time she questioned herself Caroline grew stronger. More confidant and ready to face him, but it wasn't the times he was rude that made her question things. It was when he said stuff to her, ' _Because love, I would never have hurt you in the first place'_ that line played in her mind.

He meant it, she knew that. She could just tell, but why, I mean they barely knew each other, he was always horrid to her, why did he care?


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the love, I love getting feedback and hearing everyones comments so please please please leave me some more!**

The day before, Klaus

The envelope was everything Klaus hated looking at. It was minimalistic, expressionless and innocent. In the last case it was deceptive. The rift between him and his family had lasted too long, although truthfully he had never been keen on his siblings. He had always felt like the black sheep, Rebekah was more like him, so similar the pair could be twins. Not only did they look alike, with their blonde hair and taller figures, but their personalities were so similar. Devious, charming and catty with a spark behind the eyes that promised both trouble and danger.

That was the reason they both were alone, neither managed to settle although Rebekah craved love, there was something dangerous about them. People seemed to sense it and stay away, the lurking sense always fulfilled on its unsaid promise and when they fell in love it was hard and forever.

The thrilling turbulence of passion and ecstasy seemed to outshine the heartbreak that would quickly follow. But after the rift, between himself and his family Rebekah had been vocal. Elijah just wanted to talk but Rebekah lacked patience. Her childish nature had shown itself and emails, phone called, texts and unexpected visits had all failed to reach him.

Now she settle for an email every two weeks to him, updating him on her life and the family gossip. Sometimes it involved a rant about other siblings, usually a new man was on the scene every few months and those emails were the worst. Her silly gushing about various men, it took all his willpower for Klaus not to reply with a scathing email, mocking her, but he didn't. He never replied, yet every two weeks the email would come.

He signed before turning the envelope over and opening it.

The day before, Caroline

'How much do you love me?' they were the first words she heard that morning, and usually it meant something good.

'Lots and lots of jelly tots worth of course' Caroline could practically hear her friend smile at the reply.

'Well then that is lucky for you because I happen to have a ticket to a very special event tomorrow, and it isn't just any old event. You need to be at mine, 5pm sharp tomorrow night oh and don't forget to bring your make up bag!

'Wait, where are we going? What's happening?'

'No, no it's a surprise! But I want you here missy'

Caroline got dressed in a simple summer dress, it was too cold for the outfit but she hadn't done any washing lately, she didn't see anything of Klaus until lunch time, he wasn't in the mood to talk although she could tell he was trying to make polite conversation.

 _This job is getting emotionally exhausting_ she thought.

Tyler was still calling, trying to speak to her and eventually she picked up,

'Tyler, I've already told you I don't want to speak'

'Caroline, please just let me talk'

'No Tyler, the time for talking is over. You broke it, you broke us and now you have to deal with that. Try and have some respect and just leave me alone!'


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey so it has been so long since I last updated this (sorry!), I wonder if anyone will actually read it. I hope someone does at least and enjoys it!**

At 4.30 sharp Caroline was ready to leave. Heading to the door she shouted out to her grumpy artist, 'Klaus I am out tonight, I don't know what I'm doing or when I'll be back….please try and paint!' she added the last part because she thought she should, not because she thought he would actually listen.

Although for the last few days he had been inspired, Klaus painted furiously, no canvas was safe and paint spattered on nearly every outfit he owned. He has taken today, to painting topless, although he did put on a shirt for lunch. He smiled, what would her reaction have been to see him, bare.

Scares marred his back and whilst the front was pleasant, toned and attractive his back left him slightly shamed. He did not wish to be studied. Or to think too hard, so he continued to paint.

Caroline's heels tapped across the floor as she reached the lift. There was something about the sound she loved, others would find it annoying but it made her feel…pretty. Dainty. Sweet.

Smiling to herself she was excited, in a cream dress and lose, wavy hair she reached the entrance and hailed a taxi. She should have walked, on reflection, to save money. But she was running slightly late and was far too excited.

Pulling up outside Katherines flat she smiled in anticipation. Paying the fee she walked quickly to her old home. She had so many good memories, the late night taco runs, the milkshake competition with the flavours growing more and more disgusting, she and Katherine daring each other to try pickle and chili-con-carne flavoured shakes.

A bomb site hit her when she walked in, usually Katherine was tidy. Not on the same level as Caroline whose favourite Christmas present had been a label maker, but she was orderly. The state of this flat was chaos.

Shoes were scattered across the floor, clean and worn clothes were mingled and make up was everywhere. And bobby-pins. So many bobby-pins. Nudging a pile of clothes with her foot she called out, 'Katherine, did you call me here to help you tidy?' she was only half joking. Part of her wanted to grab some marigolds and get scrubbing.

'Caroline!' Katherine jumped on her friend, who barely stood under the weight, 'no of course not! although,' she looked around, 'it is a bit messy this week has been nonstop at the office, I've been leaving at 9pm and waking up at 5am! But you and I are out tonight!'

Katherine proceeded to dance around, pulling out various cocktail dresses she and Caroline quickly begun getting ready. After 90 minutes both girls had curled hair, full make-up. Katherine wore a sexy black dress with killer heels. It was modest but left little to the imagination. Caroline wore a gold and black dress, it fell just above her knee and her dark eye liner gave her a fierce look.

Katherine was still not saying where to two were going, but she called a cab and after 20 minutes the girls pulled up outside a bar. 'The company is hosting a party tonight, and not only is Mr Sexy going to be there, but I figured you can get the scoop on Klaus' she winked at Caroline who was too stunned to speak. Katherine was devious.

The girls linked arms and headed into the building, _tonight will be interesting,_ Caroline thought to herself.

 **Please don't forget to comment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Firstly, I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone that gave me feedback, followed or read this latest chapters. It is amazing how after such a long absence people can give such positive feedback, you guys help me keep the Klaroline dream alive!**

 **On a side note, for anyone wondering where I have been, I finally finished my masters (yay!) and I am writing a book (32,000 words down).**

 **But enough about me. Please enjoy this latest chapter and don't forget to leave me feedback!**

Mikaelson, Mikaelson & Porter hosted the best staff parties. The legal firm spared no expense in ensuring their staff had a good night, but Katherine did not care about that. She didn't care about the free drinks, the guys from the office that would ask her out, hit on her, she didn't care about the girls being jealous. She didn't even care about getting the gossip so next week she could laugh at everyone's drunken behaviour.

Katherine Pierce cared about getting only one thing tonight and that would be the attention of Elijah Mikaelson. The man from the lift, her boss, co-partner of the firm and most importantly, the sexist man she had ever seen.

There her stood. Elijah. One hand in his pocket, the other fell to his side, in a three-piece suit that was cut for a god. He was talking to someone with his back to her and the dress that Katherine wore was for him. She tried to be….discrete. When she and Mason had been together he wanted her to wear clothes that showed a lot of skin. He liked everyone knowing what he had. He had enjoyed showing Katherine off and part of her didn't mind that.

But with Elijah, she was covering up for him. Which weirdly, felt more personal and intimate. Even if he didn't know it yet. The men he was talking to turned to stare at Katherine and Caroline, easily they were the most attractive in the room, taking two glasses of champagne she handed one to her friend.

'Are you sure about this?' Caroline asked, she felt out of place. These people were lawyers and they looked…serious. The men stared at Katherine, slobbering and Caroline didn't notice the admiring glances she also received. It was hard not to feel in competition with her best friend sometimes.

'Of course,' Katherine smiled and made her way to Elijah. She knew he'd been asking about her, it was time to up her game.

He was already facing her, watching her walk towards him. Her movements were sultry, every step meant to seduce, a dance just for him. But other men were watching and Elijah, not normally jealous didn't like that. He stepped forwards to meet her, 'Katarina' he smiled.

The way he said her name was heaven, 'most people call me Katherine,' she flirted, he must have read her file to see her full name.

'I prefer Katarina,'

'I like the way you say it' the vodka as she was getting ready helped her confidence. That and the fact she knew she looked better then usual.

'do you now?' he smiled down at her, brown eyes sparkling.

Caroline coughed, breaking the moment, 'oh this is my friend Caroline, she's a big fan of your brothers work'

Something flashed in Elijah's face as he turned to great her, he smiled quickly, 'I'm pleased to hear it, I'm afraid he isn't here tonight though. I believe he's gone to the Hamptons for the weekend.'

Caroline was surprised, he hadn't mentioned it to her, but then that didn't surprise her. He was use to doing whatever he wanted. 'oh, well that's a shame but another time'.

Katherine interjected, Caroline was rubbish at lying, 'you know Elijah I don't think I've seen Klaus at the office in at least a year now, did he leave New York?'

'No Katarina he didn't, he's just less sociable then a year ago.'

'but he's an artist,' Katherine laughed gently, she could tell Elijah was holding back and she didn't want to offend him but wanted to know the gossip, 'surely he has to be social. The disadvantage to being fabulous and famous.' She waved her glass around as she spoke. Caroline shifted, uncomfortable.

'it would seem so, and yet Klaus does not live by any rules but his own.' He didn't elaborate any further and Caroline didn't want to push him.

'Well like I said another time, Katherine I'm going to find the loo, I'll see you in a bit,' Caroline trailed off.

Katherine turned from her friend to find Elijah staring at her, she smiled through her lashes. 'I've seen that look before,' he said to her.

'oh? And what look is that?'

'the look of a lady knowing what she wants.'

'and what do I want?' her breathing was shallow and she'd stepped closer to him, there was something about him, Elijah would describe her as intoxicating and Katherine would say the same.

'you want to play games' he said, eyes smiling.

'do you like games?' she asked biting her lip.

'no Katarina I don't'

'are you sure? I get the impression you like the chase'

'and is that want you want?'

'yes Elijah, you have to chase me,' she flirted, 'and you're meant to catch me'

He stepped close to her still, they were practically touching and he became very aware just how close they are, 'but if I catch you, the game will be over.'

'that just marks the start of a new game' she took a sip of champagne and walked off.

As the night carried on both Katherine and Caroline steadily drank more, as co-workers started to leave a tipsy Caroline said her goodbyes. She had enjoyed the night, flirted with several guys, chatted to lots of people and drank her weight in champagne and various shots.

Katherine watched her friend get into a taxi, she shivered outside deciding what to do next, some people from work were heading to a club, as she debating going back into the bar and suit jacket came over her shoulders. Elijah stood behind her and she smiled, leaning back into him.

'time for bed Katarina,' she could hear his smile.

She looked over her shoulder at him as his black car pulled up, he signaled the driver to keep the car running, walking past Katherine he opened the back door, turning he looked at her and she got into the car smiling up at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG! Firstly, such a massive thank you to all the people that took the time to write something. It is amazing how positive everyone is, and it's even more amazing that so many people have taken the time. It is such good motivation so please please don't forget to write something, even if it is a couple of words! Happy Easter btw!**

Caroline was tipsy. She stumbled into the building where Matt, the cute doorman helped her. He held her arm gently, guiding her. It felt nice. There was something about his touch that was…innocent. He didn't want anything from her, he just wanted to get to know her. She could feel that from him, she hadn't touched someone in a long time. Katherine doing her hair didn't count. Actually, it was only in that moment she realised how long it had been.

It took a lot of willpower for her not to lean into him, _poor guy,_ she thought, _I bet all the women in this building hit on him_. It wouldn't be hard to see why, he was good looking and sweet. She had only met him a few times, but every time he had been polite. He had even banned Tyler from the building on her request.

Walking to the lift she searched her clutch for her key card. The penthouse was private but the lift entered the suit directly. Eventually she found it and embarrassed she shook her head, 'thank you' she giggled, he just smiled at her, 'take care of yourself Caroline,' his words had a deeper meaning. He cared about her. Something bitter rose inside her, _that makes one who gives a shit._ She wasn't sure if she'd said it allowed, but if she had Matt pretended he hadn't heard it.

As the lift rose, she leaned against the mirrored glass at the back, probably smudging it. But she didn't care. Her conversation with Elijah had been…interesting to say the least. Katherine would have let her stay over but she wanted to be home. It was weird. She never felt like New York was her home, her small apartment with Tyler had been homely, but it was tainted with sadness and anger all the time. It wasn't like her room in Mystic Falls. A shrine that remained. The rose wall paper and small bed, her tiny wardrobe bursting with summer dresses, photographs of her Elena and Bonnie lined the mirror on her dressing table.

Before they drifted apart. Losing contact hadn't been a shock, it was sad but then so many things in her life were. She didn't want to think about it. The lift opened and she slowly walked into the lounge area, the kitchen was open and huge. Taking an open bottle of white wine from the fridge she didn't bother to find a glass, she would get drunk tonight.

Klaus was apparently in the Hamptons. Sitting on the sofa she drank, the thought of her mother. All the arguments they had had. The blame she had put on her when her father left. Her anger and sorrow at a man leaving her, maybe that was why she had such crap taste in guys. Taking another swig tears rolled down her cheeks, her mum was sick.

She was really sick and Caroline couldn't do anything. She couldn't help. Liz didn't want Caroline to return but sometimes, deep down, Caroline wished her mum would ask for help. He dad had been surprisingly supportive, him and his new husband. Her mum had let go of any anger and Bill and Liz were back to being friends.

The view of the city was beautiful and Caroline sat, quietly weeping and drinking. Her phone rang…again. Tyler. He was a problem. She couldn't speak to him. She didn't want him near her. Not now, she wasn't strong enough to resist him. And she remembered, how Klaus had called him, invited him round, insulted him. He'd enjoyed it. Being able to humiliate Tyler like that.

But that was what Klaus did. He played with people. He wanted a reaction. But why? What was so wrong with him. Why didn't he paint anymore? Why didn't he finish anything? What was he trying to buy out of his contract? The more Caroline thought about it the more annoyed she got. She was drunk, and a drunk Caroline was a determined one.

Angry she left the bottle buy the sofa, slipped off her heels and quietly made her way upstairs. He wanted to know about her life? He wanted to get her upset? He wanted to meddle? _Two can play that game,_ she walked into his studio.

It was messier then before, trying hard not to move anything too obviously she breathed heavily. There was a small part of her that thought this really wasn't a good idea. But the angry part easily won out, alcohol was not her friend, but tonight it would be her excuse.

She started slowly, fingering the drawings on his desk, flipping through his old sketch books, detailed hands, eyes, lips and hair filled the pages. Pencil, paints, watercolours, charcoals and any other mediums had been used to produce the stunning detail.

Caroline was not an art lover, but she had looked at his pieces after taking the job. She had been surprised by how moving his work was, paintings were stacked on top of each other against the wall. She pulled them down, slowly flipping through them. Many of his family, they all resembled the pictures she had seen.

Some were dark, the only light painting was the large canvas in the centre of the room. It was full of white, yellows and pinks. So unlike him. But there was something about it. She wanted to reach out and touch it, it was…familiar. Like a song she couldn't place, Caroline moved on. She was searching for something and she didn't know what. Flipping through more paintings she found one at the back, it was dry but it looked new, _if this is newer why is it at the back?_ Carefully she picked the painting up. It was of Klaus and Elijah.


End file.
